Your Lonely Heart
by hakoirimusume
Summary: my first DNAngel fic,w00t!yaoi,don't read it if you don't like guy'on'guy. pairing DaisukeSatoshi. Daisuke ponders what a day's events really mean, and what he feels for Satoshi. BETTER chapter 3 UP! :D
1. Noise And Kisses

**this is the first chapter, and yes, it IS yaoi. so if you don't like guy-on-guy, i strongly caution reading on. the pairing is Daisuke/Satoshi.**

**and no, i sadly do not own DNAngel, or most of the characters(ALL in this ch). but maybe i WILL own a manga someday in the future, or so i hope . (we all have our big dreams)**

* * *

Daisuke was sitting on his bed in the dark, thinking of that days' events. Was what he remembered really what had happened? How could that be possible? He tried ignore it, pushing those thoughts away. He needed sleep. Badly.

When he awoke again, it was still dark out, midnight, Daisuke guessed. He climbed out of bed, knowing he'd never be able to get back to sleep. Standing in front of the open window, he called on Dark.

_"Oh, what do you want now? I was having a good dream…"_

"I need you to transform." he answered coolly in his mind.

Dark just sighed. Then, without warning, Daisuke felt a wrenching feeling twist at his insides. His hair grew purple and longer around his face. He started to get taller, hugging himself against the stretching sensation. His clothes pulled tight around his now eighteen-year-old body. When he opened his eyes again, they were a startling deep red, catching the moonlight and making them glow.

Wiz jumped up onto his shoulder, ready to obey his commands. His ears twitched with a familiarity of the deep voice.

"_Okay, Daisuke, what did you want to transform for? It's not time to steal anything, so…"_

"We're going to Satoshi's." he answered in monotone. Dark could sense his warning and did not tease.

They jumped out into the open air, Wiz transforming himself and latching onto Dark's back. They flew high above the cities, staying just out of sight of any late-nighter who just might happen to look up. Dark knew the way, and ignored Daisuke's directions. Eventually, he got the point and shut up, much to Dark's pleasure.

When they arrived on Satoshi's doorstep, Daisuke made a little noise from the back of his throat. When Dark started to question him, he just snapped, "The window, you idiot!" Dark fumbled with the hem of his shirt, realizing how stupid he just looked. He silently obeyed, bringing them up to Satoshi's window. When he tapped on the glass, he didn't stir the slightest bit. So Dark opened it up, and landed softly on the carpet with cat-like reflexes. Daisuke started to transform back, but Dark hesitated, asking, _"Why are we here?"_ Daisuke refused to answer, pushing the transformation harder. Dark gave up rather willingly, just wanting to get back to sleep for awhile.

When Daisuke looked up again, however, peering at Satoshi's bed with softruby eyes, he realized the boy was never really asleep.

"So, Daisuke, what brings you here at this hour?" Satoshi asked calmly, fully awake.

* * *

(flashback to earlier that day) 

_Another boring day at school. And it was FINALLY over! Time for a nice walk home…or soDaisuke thought._

_Before he had even taken three steps outside the school, Satoshi jogged up to him, looking rather nervous. Wait a second, Satoshi, nervous? That didn't sound right; something was definitely up._

_He stopped right in front of him, glancing this way and that, as if checking to make sure someone in particular wasn't around. He finally looked Daisuke in the eyes, locking them with an uneasy stare. Daisuke could sense something else in that stare, though, something other than fear or suspicion, though he couldn't quite name it. Jealousy, or rivalry? No, it didn't seem to be that. Friendship? Nah, that didn't really fit the feeling Daisuke got either. It wasn't that warm and fuzzy, but it definitely didn't belong. Was it…? No, it couldn't be that, not from Satoshi, not from the cold, secretive, silent blue-haired boy he was used to dealing with. But, he couldn't help that uneasy feeling in his gut, like he knew he was right, but wouldn't admit it. Why did things always have to get this complicated?_

_Satoshi caught his breath before speaking rather hurredly. "Hey, Daisuke, can I walk you home?"_

_Daisuke just stared at him. What was he thinking? That would be… impossible…_

"_Uh, sure…"_

"_Great. Then come on." Satoshi still looked rather nervous, but he seemed to ease up a bit when Daisuke answered yes._

_They started walking in silence towards his house. Daisuke started fiddling unconsciously with the hem of his school-shirt. Satoshi noticed, but didn't bother saying anything._

"_So, Hikari-san, was there something you wanted to talk about?" Daisuke started nervously. He could tell this would be a long walk._

"_Actually, there _is_ something I've been meaning to tell you." He replied uneasily. He continued looking this way and that. Why did Satoshi have to act so different? It was starting to unnerve him._

"_I'd rather we didn't talk here." He stated suddenly, looking at Daisuke with his deep blue eyes. "Can we go to the library or something?"_

"_Sure. But why don't you want to-" Daisuke was interrupted._

"_It's just not something I'd want other people knowing."_

"_Alright, but-"_

"_Then come on." _

_Satoshi grabbed his hand and pulled him in the direction of the library. He didn't let go until they got there, like he was worried he'd run away. Daisuke followed him through the door and towards the back. Once they stopped, he was almost out of breath._

"_Okay, Satoshi, what was it you waned to tell me?" Daisuke asked cautiously. _

_Before he had a chance to react, Daisuke was pinned up against a bookshelf. Satoshi was _definitely_ stronger than he looked. He held Daisuke's arms up over his head with one hand and gently cupped his cheek with his other. Their faces were just inches away from each other, so close Daisuke could feel his warm breath on his skin. Satoshi moved closer until the length of his body was pressed up against Daisuke's. He filled the gap between their faces with a graceful movement, catching Daisuke's lips with his own. Daisuke's eyes grew wider than ever, and a deep blush began to grow on his face and creep down his neck. He struggled a little, but stopped when he felt Satoshi's tongue at his lips, and opened his mouth before he could stop himself. He felt his tongue sweep his mouth and groaned softly despite himself. He closed his eyes and slid his tongue across the others, returning his kiss. Satoshi let go of his arms and they fell to hang loosely around his neck. He slid his own around the slender frame of the other boy, pulling him close to himself. They stayed like this for what seemed like hours, what in reality was only seconds, until Satoshi gently pulled away. Daisuke opened his eyes and looked into the deep blue ones that stared back at him. Satoshi just smiled slightly, a rare occurrence, and Daisuke was happy to be the one that had created it. _

"_I'll see you tomorrow." Satoshi stated softly, before leaving Daisuke to ponder what had just happened.

* * *

_

**this is all i have done so far, but i promise to write more, so long as people review and want me to continue. it's my first fic not only for DNAngel, but my first fic EVER, so please be nice. qritique is welcome, though. thanks!**


	2. I Never Told You What I Do For A Living

**yes, okay, i know, it took me FOREVER to post this chapter. but hey, i did it, right? so please... DON'T EAT ME! haha. anyways, it hopefully wont take me that long to do the next one, so DO keep your hopes up! well, here it is, enjoy! (you better, it took me so long... XD jk)  
****and btw, all the chapter titles are names of songs from miscellaneous bands. woever can name them all(once i'm done with this fic, that is) will get.. i dunno, a cookie XD so keep thinking!**

* * *

"So, Daisuke, what brings you here at this hour?" Satoshi asked calmly, fully awake. 

Daisuke just stared at him, dumbfounded. How had he not realized the older boy was awake?

Satoshi swung his legs over the side of his rather small bed and stood up. This action caused the smaller boy to jump, standing up out of reflex.

"Relax. I'm just greeting my guest."

Daisuke smiled warily, suddenly realizing how tired he really was.

"So, what are you doing here?" Satoshi repeated. He moved closer to Daisuke, ready to catch him should he suddenly fall over. By the looks of it, he was just about ready to.

"Ah, Sato-san, I just came to talk to you about today-"Daisuke cut himself off, realizing he didn't really want to talk, afraid of what the other boy might say.

Satoshi moved even closer to him, stepping up beside him and gently grabbing his wrist. He pulled him over to his bed and sat down, then patted the area next to him indicating the younger boy to follow suit.

"Um, Satoshi, that's not really what I meant…" he trailed off, not knowing how to word his confusion.

"No, I just want to talk," Satoshi chuckled softly, wondering what the other boy thought he was ready to do. He folded his hands in his lap, like he was used to doing when he settled down for a long period of time. Then he threw a sideways glance at Daisuke, waiting for him to sit. Daisuke just stood there, at a loss for words. "Well, come on and sit down. You're not just going to stand there all night, are you?" Daisuke started, then sat, blushing slightly.

"Alright, Sato-san, what happened today?" Daisuke rushed out what had been burning at his thoughts since earlier that day. He did this nervously, bravely, before he lost his will to do so.

"Don't you remember? You were there, after all."

"I remember, but, what did it mean?" Daisuke was starting to lose his nerve. He just couldn't handle this kind of confrontation. He just wanted to know and get out of there.

"You, of all people, should know," the blue-haired boy whispered, so quietly he almost wasn't heard. He leant closer to Daisuke, breathing in his scent and wrapping one arm lightly around his thin waist. The other boy instinctively leaned away, but he didn't fight him off. His breath quickened, and he began to blush furiously. Before he knew it, he was leaning into him, lost in those deep blue eyes. Their lips met briefly, then Daisuke let his head rest on the older boys' shoulder. He was very sleepy, and his eyes were getting heavier and heavier.

He gave in to the pulling desire to close his eyes, and was granted with a deep sleep. He dreamt of someone moving him into a more comfortable position on an extremely soft pillow, what he found would move with each breath it seemed to take. He cuddled up to this warm being, and it in turn wrapped its arms around him. That night he got the soundest sleep he was allowed in a long time.

* * *

Daisuke awoke with a start, flying into a sitting position that made his head spin. He groaned and leaned back against the pillow, only to find it had been replaced by a certain blue-haired boy. He blushed slightly at realizing who he was laying on and jumped up again, completely forgetting his headache. 

Satoshi's eyes fluttered open and he sat up slowly, his morning daze coming into effect. After waving his hand in front of the older boy's face, snapping his fingers and whacking him with a pillow, Daisuke soon realized he would have to wait a while to get the other's attention.

Finding himself too bored to stay still, the red-head got carefully out of the bed and strode towards the bedroom door. "I've always wondered what Satoshi's apartment looked like…" Daisuke muttered to himself. He wandered down the narrow hallway and into a fairly large room with a simple couch, TV, coffee-table, and coat-rack. It seemed much too empty and clean for his likeliness, but he found it homely nonetheless. He moved on to a smaller room with counters and a stove, obviously the kitchen. From there, he walked through yet another doorway to find a closet-sized space, not big enough for two people. But he didn't find anything that would belong in a closet, like a vacuum or a stool. What he saw made his jaw drop.

The young one slowly backed away, realizing that he wasn't supposed to see what was concealed in the tiny space.

* * *

**well, there you have it! the end of the second chapter. hope you all liked it! it was kinda fluffy, i know, but that's mainly what this fic is gonna be about, so GET USED TO IT. i'm hopefully going to put up the second chapter of my Gravitation fic, deguchi no naku, so if you're really into that series, keep watch! and, btw, does anyone have any ideas for what Daisuke finds? i'm kinda at a loss here -.-;;**

**jaa ne!  
****Ryu-chan**


	3. Lack Of Colour

**guess what, everyone? IT'S BAAACK! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! AHHHHHHH!  
/deep breath/ anywho, yeah. i've gotten over my writers block, plot issues(hopefully --;;), AND my broken heart. and i'm as energetic as ever! so EXPECT THE UNEXPECTED. well, not in this chapter. i just changed the ending to allow more to follow. and no, the world didn't ACTUALLY explode(that was just my emotions). and yes, i AM continuing this fic. ...so long as everyone wants me to. i don't know about you guys, but i REALLY don't like this fic so far. oh well. some of you seem to think otherwise, and since i don't have a better idea for a Daisuke/Satoshi fic yet, i'll give the loyal ones what they deserve.**

**so, ENJOY! **

* * *

Daisuke backed up a step when he realized what he was staring at. 

His own eyes were gazing back at him.

The perfect shades, the perfect tones of colour that he never really stopped to look at. He simply combed his hair every day to make it look at least presentable. He never spent the time to memorize his own face, never actually looked at himself. But apparently someone else had.

There was one large painting on an easel with Diasuke plastered on its ruff surface in long, graceful strokes. In the painting, he was wearing his school uniform.

There were various smaller paintings and portraits surrounding the main one, some standing on their own and some leaning on it for support. But all of them were Daisuke.

There were even some of him in Dark's outfits, just changed back or ready to change and go thieving.

He knew Satoshi didn't like Dark, but he seemed to find ways around him. The red-head knew he had gotten away quite easily a number of times, but it was never thanks to Dark. Satoshi went easy on him and only him, not even his other half could break that unspoken rule.

Daisuke went to back up another step and found himself leaning into none other than Satoshi himself. He whirled around and almost fell, but never hit the floor thanks to the bluenette. This time he found himself staring into those dark, deep oceans. He almost fell again, thanks to his wobbly knees.

"You know, I never intended for you to see those." Satoshi said with a wry smile. "I was somewhat obsessive at one point, but then it was just a matter of getting you off my mind for a while."

The smaller of the two just nodded, a little smile gracing his lips as well.

Satoshi closed the door to the small enclosure and strode into the kitchen. Daisuke followed him, his stomach growling. While the older boy was making coffee, the red-head rummaged in the refrigerator for eggs and anything else for breakfast.

"God, Satoshi, don't you ever eat?" he asked incredulously.

"I don't eat breakfast often, I just sometimes have a cup of coffee."

"Well, don't you at least have any food in case someone comes to visit?"

"You think I ever get visitors?" Satoshi arched an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?" Daisuke smiled innocently.

"I stand corrected." the blue-haired boy chuckled.

After a minute of searching for anything edible, he decided he'd better just take Satoshi to the market.

"Come on!" he said cheerfully, grabbing Satoshi's hand.

"Ummm… Where on earth are we going?"

"Shopping, of course!"

Satoshi looked nervous.

* * *

**well, there you have it. VERY short, i know /sweatdrop/**

**oh well. at least i'm back again, right/eerie silence/ right...**

**but never fear, i have the next chappie in the works! it sould be out VERY soon!**

**and hey... does anyone have any ideas for some plot twisters or exciting/embarrassing situations? ANY AT ALL would help a BUNCH! and if you want me to write faster, and keep going with at least a semi-interesting fic, then i suggest you ALL give your input on this one! no matter how ridicculous, i love everyone's opinion! and actually, the more outlandish, the better... /evil grin/**

**well, JAA NE!**


End file.
